When 8 worlds collide
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Major crossover.What happens when 4 movies (the big four), 1 cartoon(Legend of Korra), and 3 tv show (Lab rats, Waktu Rehat and Oh My English) collides and arrives at Malaysia? What will happen there? (The last 2 TV shows are Malaysian teen sitcom) Please review to give some options... Has Jackunzel, Merricup and many more
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The gathering and a chance of a new beginning**

**It was a nice day at KLIA (Kuala Lumpur International Airport), and 4 teens and 2 adults came out of the airport.**

"**Remind me why we're here again?" Mr. Davenport asked.**

"**Because Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase are in a student exchange programme for a year or two…Donald, you're worrying too much." The lady, Tasha said.**

"**You think?! Without them for a year, I can't work or go for any missions with them!" Mr. Davenport said as he threw his hands in the air.**

"**Man! It's so hot here!" a rather short boy, Chase fanned himself.**

"**Ugh! I know! I can't even text to Caitlyn, the only thing I could do is see her this summer." Bree said as she checked her cellphone.**

"**You telling me! My ice cream just melted…" the tallest kid, Adam said.**

"**I don't know about you, but I'd rather go back home…" the shortest kid, Leo grumbled.**

"**Oh no you don't! Oh look! There's your new headmistress." Tasha pointed at a middle-aged yet rather chubby Malay woman walking towards them.**

"_**Assalamualikum **_**and welcome to Malaysia! My name is Puan Hajar and you must be the new students from Mission Creek High School." The lady, Puan Hajar said smiling.**

"_**Do all headmistresses have to be chubby**_**?" Leo thought as Puan Hajar reminded him of Principal Perri.**

"**According to this letter, Leo and Chase Davenport are arranged in the same class, which is Kelas 3 Merah. Adam and Briana Davenport, since you all were home-schooled, the authorities have decided to put you both in the same class as your brothers." Puan Hajar read the letter.**

"**Puan Hajar, We've just arrived at the airport so where are the other students?" A British man with brown hair and a beautiful lady with a colourful scarf came.**

"**What do you mean **_**other **_**students?" Bree asked.**

"**You see, there are still 5 more students that are arriving…" Puan Hajar said.**

"**What are their names?" Leo asked.**

"**Merida Dunbrouch from Scotland, Hiccup Hornandus Haddock the third from North German, Rapunzel Gothel from Los Angeles, Jack Frost from New York, and Bolin Horanshito from Republic City of China. I see you've met Mr. Henry Middleton and Cikgu Ayu. They will be your teachers in school." Puan Hajar introduced Mr. Middleton and Cikgu Ayu.**

**Meanwhile…**

"**You sure you'll be fine without me, Bo?" Mako asked.**

"**Sure! Mako, just make sure you'll work hard and take care of Korra, ok?" Bolin hugged his elder brother.**

"**Well, you too Bolin! Take care!" Korra hugged Bolin.**

"**Make sure you take good care of Pabu, ok?" Mako handed Bolin a cage, which inside is a fire ferret named Pabu.**

"**Ok, do you need us to help to find your foster family first?" Korra asked.**

"**Are you Bolin Horanshito?" a young girl wearing a blue cap asked.**

"**Yes, I am~" Bolin was about to introduce himself when his heart stopped. The girl has a lovely face and short jet black hair, she was wearing a white blouse and dark black trousers. The most special thing about her was her turquoise blue eyes and her cap had cat ears popping out of them.**

"**I'm Sakura Yuki Snowflower, and I will be your foster sister. These are my parents, Harushi and Lily Snowflower." Sakura introduced herself as she smiled pointing at a strongly builted man and a nice, elegant lady.**

"**Those are my uncle Carlos, my aunt Katie and my cousins, Christopher, Catherine, but you can call her Cathy, Juliet, and Naomi Catnip. Those guys over there are my friends, the muscular tall one is Adam, the one with the red jacket is Faiz, the pretty one is Amirah, the Indian one is Suresh, the guy with curly hair is Syed, the nerd over there is Anding, the girl with the green scarf is Luna, that Chinese with glasses is Wai Chong, that girl with short hair is Kieran, that girl with two ponytails is Mindy, the plump girl is Rosie, that boy with the football is Johan and the girl with a ponytail is Julie." Sakura pointed at a family of blonde and all of them had cat ears and a group of teens. **_**(In this fanfiction, no one ever left including Johan…That's right!)**_

"**Hi! I'm Bolin and this is my pet, Pabu." Bolin smiled as he introduced Pabu.**

"**Hi!"**

"**Aw~~He's so cute!" Amirah squelled .**

"**I get that a lot…" Bolin said.**

"**Not you, I meant your pet." Luna said.**

"**Sakura, I see you found your new boyfriend~" Syed teased.**

"**Shut it, Syed!" Sakura blushed.**

"_**I think I'm gonna like it here**_**!" Bolin thought to himself as he looked at his foster family and his new friends.**

**At one part of the airport…**

"**Whew! Sure is hot here!" A boy with frost white hair said as three other teens came out.**

"**What d' ye know about? Well, at least I could get sum' exercise now…" A red-haired girl with a heavy Scottish accent stretched her arms.**

"**Rapunzel, I think your hair is tangled on my bag…" A young brunette boy came out talking to a pretty girl with long golden blonde hair.**

"**Oops, sorry Hiccup…" the blonde, Rapunzel apologized as she untangled her hair fom Hiccup's bag.**

"**Wow! That's a lot of hair…" two adults walked up to the four teens.**

"**I'm Mr. Henry Middleton, and this is Cikgu Ayu," A man with a British accent introduced himself.**

"**Am I what now?" Rapunzel was confused.**

"**No, not **_**are you**_**, I'm Cikgu Ayu. **_**Selamat datang ke Malaysia**_**!" Cikgu Ayu smiled.**

"**Se wot'?" Merida asked.**

"**What she meant was welcome to Malaysia." The British man said explaining.**

"**Oh, I see…" Rapunzel said.**

"**Ah, Henry…We better go see Puan Hajar and tell her the students have arrived." Cikgu Ayu reminded Mr. Middleton.**

"**That's right, come on guys…" Mr. Middleton said as the four teens followed him.**

**Later…**

"**Puan Hajar, these are the other four students. Kids, meet Puan Hajar, the headmistress of Sekolah Menengah Kebangsaan Ayer Dalam." Mr. Middleton inteoduced Puan Hajar to the four teens.**

"**Hi! I'm Jack Overland Frost." The frost white haired boy with ice blue eyes smiled.**

"**I'm Hiccup." The brunette boy said.**

"**Hello, I'm Merida." The girl with fiery red hair said.**

"**My name's Rapunzel, nice to meet you." The girl with long blonde hair smiled.**

"**Oh hi! I'm Adam Davenport. I like to collect rocks, I lift heavy things and these are my brothers and sister." The bulky guy smiled.**

"**I'm Bree! Nice to meet you." Bree smiled as she blushed when she saw Jack Frost.**

"**I'm Chase!"**

"**And I'm Leo Dooley!" Leo popped out of nowhere and flirted with Rapunzel.**

"**Leo, I thought you liked Ganelle?" Chase asked.**

"**What? Can't a guy talk to some other girl?" Leo asked.**

"**Where's the last student, Puan Hajar?" Cikgu Ayu asked.**

"**Puan Hajar, Mr. Middleton, Cikgu Ayu! I'm here!" Sakura ran towards them grabbing Bolin along.**

"**Sakura, there you are…And you must be Bolin Horanshito. I'm your headmistress Puan Hajar and these are your teachers Mr. Henry Middleton and Cikgu Ayu." Puan Hajar smiled.**

"**Hi! I'm Bolin and this is Pabu." Bolin said smiling.**

"**Puan Hajar, is it true that Bolin will be in the same class with the new students?" Sakura pointed at Bolin as she asked.**

"**Yes, Sakura. That means he'll be arranged in the same class with you." Puan Hajar said.**

"**Awesome!" Sakura smiled as she cheered.**

"**Wait! Why is that shortie in the same class with us?" Leo asked.**

"**Who are you calling 'shortie'? At least I'm taller than you! I reckon you're at least 11!" Sakura (who is an inch taller than Leo) said back.**

"**I'm 14!" Leo said.**

"**And I'm 13, surprised to see that a senior like you is shorter than me!" Sakura said.**

"**Enough! Sakura here happened to be a special student, and she studies in Kelas 3 Merah." Puan Hajar explained.**

"**Puan Hajar, Cikgu Ayu, Mr. Middleton, can I bring Bolin home now? He could use some stuff arranging at his new room." Sakura asked.**

"**Of course you may." Puan Hajar smiled.**

"**By the way, the authorities have placed you correctly to your foster family,**

**Bolin's foster family: Sakura, Harushi and Lily Snowflower.**

**Hiccup's foster family: Mr. Henry Middleton**

**Rapunzel's foster family: Cikgu Ayu**

**Jack Frost's foster family: Faiz and Shafiq bin Hamdi **_**(In this fan fiction, Faiz and Shafiq are twins, cause they're the same people)**_

**Merida's foster family: Kieran **_**(Author: I know Kieran is from SM Jalan Mas, but let's just pretend that the whole gang is in SMK Ayer Dalam, ok?)**_

**Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo's foster family: Johan and Juliana Hamzah" Puan Hajar announced and their foster families showed up.**

"**Yo! I'm Shafiq and that's my older twin, Faiz." A boy with crew-cut hair and the boy with a red jacket said.**

"**Nice to meet you." Jack Frost said as he grabbed his ice blue coloured luggage.**

"**I'm Juliana Hamzah, but you can just call me Julie."**

"**I'm Johan, Julie's brother. If any one of you guys flirt with my sister, you'll be in dead crabmeat!" Johan warned as Chase, Leo and Adam gulped.**

**Everyone went home after that… Everyone was excited and curious about their new school.**

**Meanwhile, at somewhere in America…**

"**Looks like Adam, Bree and Chase went to Malaysia…It'll be hard to capture them now…Marcus, book the next flight to Malaysia and register yourself at their new school!" An evil man said.**

"**Yes, father!" Marcus smirked evilly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The first day of school at Malaysia**

_**(Note: This chapter takes place after episode 3 and before episode 4 of Oh My English Season 2)**_

**Today is the first day of school for Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida and Bolin. They went to see their headmistress, Puan Hajar.**

**At Kelas 3 Merah, 2 pretty girls, one with braided hair and one with a tall ponytail and a boy with stylish hair holding a pink fan were gossiping. Their names are Amirah (the school belle), Azlin (the princess) and Mazlee (the gossip king).**

"**Sizzling news! Sizzling news!" A Chinese girl with two ponytails and glasses ran inside the class announcing.**

"**What's up, Mindy?" Mazlee asked.**

"**I just saw a **_**boy**_** talking to Sakura!" Mindy (the nosy newshound) said huffing.**

"**Big deal! Sakura is a tomboy, she talks to boys all the time…" Azlin's boyfriend, Shafiq (the footballer) said rolling his eyes.**

"**I know! But that boy is new here!" Mindy said.**

"**Really? Is he cute?" a couple of girls asked.**

"**I think so, but I think I saw 8 more people with them, 3 girls and 5 boys~" Mindy said loudly.**

"**OH MY GUCCI!" Azlin said excitedly.**

"**OMG! Sakura, the tomboy has a boyfriend! This is major gossip!" Mazlee said.**

"**What? Even a tomboy like Sakura can get a boyfriend, why can't a **_**macho **_**guy like me can't even date Amirah…" A boy with curly hair, Syed (the class prankster) said.**

"**Syed, no matter how many times you ask me out, my answer is still no." Amirah said rolling her eyes.**

"**Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked, as she walking into the classroom.**

"**Hey Sakura! Where's your **_**you know who**_**?" An Indian girl with two ponytails, Anusha (the forgetful girl) asked.**

"**My what? You know who? Don't tell me Voldemort is our new teacher, because if he is, I swear I'll beat him up faster than Kieran can say 'Saiek!'." Sakura said.**

"**Aiyo! You don't have to shy! " A boy with black glasses and a tie, Jibam (the class monitor and the Joker) said teasing.**_** (Jibam's real name is Jamil, I just don't know where did he get that nickname)**_

"**I have no idea what ya'll whippersnappers are talking about. Hey Faiz, Johan, Syed!" Sakura rolled her eyes and walked to Faiz bin Hamdi (The cool street dancer), Johan (the jock) and Syed.**

"**Yo Sakura! What's up?" Faiz asked.**

"**Wanna play a little prank on Wai Chong?" Sakura asked deviously.**

"**Sure! What's the plan, chief?" Johan asked.**

"**Easy! Stuffed this bread with a raw grasshopper and tell him that it's from Kieran!" Sakura suggested as she and the boys snickered.**

"**I'll go get the grasshopper!" Syed said yelling loudly while running out.**

"**So, I heard that you are gonna play a prank on me?" Wai Chong (the strict head prefect) asked popping out of nowhere, grabbing Syed's arm.**

"**Of course not! We were just discussing on how to dissect a grasshopper for Chemistry class next year!" Sakura came up with an excuse.**

"**Yeah! What she said!" Faiz and Johan nodded.**

"**Hey bro!" a little girl with a ponytail knocked at the door.**

"**Hey Julie!" Johan walked up and talked to his sister.**

"**You forgot your lunch box!" Julie (the smart daydreamer) handed Johan his lunchbox.**

"**Yo, Julie! Here's your lyrics album!" A muscular boy with a guitar, Adam said. **_**(I know that there are 2 Adams in this story, but the Malay Adam is pronounced 'Ah-dam', while Adam Davenport is pronounced 'A-dam')**_

"**Thanks, Adam. Ok, bye!" Julie grabbed the book and ran away blushing.**

"**What's wrong with Julie?" Adam asked Sakura.**

"**Maybe she's****busy, ya' know? She **_**is**_** a librarian and a junior news reporter after all…" Sakura shrugged as she walked away. Sakura was aware that Julie has a crush on Adam, and that Johan is very overprotective of Julie.**

**Meanwhile, at one part of the classroom…**

"**Therefore, you have to divide **_**x **_**from the equation of **_**y **_**to get the answer. Do you understand?" A boy with nerdy glasses wearing a grey sweater explained to a Malay girl with a white scarf and an Indian boy. The sweater boy's name is Anding (The professor), he is Jibam's cousin from Sarawak as they resemble each other. The only thing that can tell them apart is that Anding has smaller eyes and he always wears a sweater while Jibam has larger eyes and his shoulders are broad.**

"**Thanks, Anding!" The Malay girl, Luna (the earnest problem solver) smiled. **

"**I still have no idea what you are talking about…Could you just give me the answers already?" The Indian boy, Suresh (The food connoisseur) asked.**

"**Suresh, didn't I just explained to you?" Anding asked.**

"**Yes, you did! But I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about…So, can I just copy your answers?" Suresh asked making Luna facepalmed.**

"**Fine…Just make sure to pass it to Jibam afterwards, ok?" Anding replied as he handed Suresh his exercise book.**

"**Ok! Thanks, prof!" Suresh smiled as he ran to his seat.**

**At another side of the classroom, two boys were playing their guitars. One was the muscular boy, Adam (The musician) and one was a Malay boy named Faiz (The music lover, but commonly nicknamed Iz). There were a couple of girls surrounding them, one of them looked similar to Iz, and that would be Faiza (The tough girl, also nicknamed Iza).**

"**Hey guys, have you heard!" Mindy popped out of nowhere with Mazlee.**

"**What? Did Encik Mohammad Salleh's car blow up?" Farouk (the bully) asked.**

"**No." Mazlee said.**

"**Shoot!" Farouk sighed.**

**Just at that moment, the English teacher, Mr. Henry Middleton walked in with 9 students.**

"**Students, I'd like you to all meet our new foreign exchange students. They will be staying with us for a year or two. Please introduce yourselves." Mr. Middleton announced.**

"**Hello everyone, I'm Leo Dooley." The shortest one began.**

"**I'm Adam Davenport. I like to collect rocks, I lift heavy things. Nice to meet you." The tallest boy smiled as some girls began to blush. Sakura just rolled her eyes and started to draw on her notepad.**

"**Hi! I'm Briana Davenport, but you can all call me Bree." A brunette girl said.**

"**I'm Chase Davenport, I'm very clever (Next to Anding) unlike my brothers and sister." Another light brunette smiled as a couple of girls giggled.**

"**Hi! I'm Bolin Horanshito! I'm an earthbender and ex-probender." The Chinese boy smiled as some girls sighed romantically at Bolin.**

**A fiery red-haired girl looked from left to right, making sure that everyone must remember her name, then she introduced herself, : "Hello, 'Aye am Merida Dunbrouch."**

"**I'm Hiccup Hornandus Haddock the third." A brunette boy introduced himself.**

"**Hello everyone. I'm Rapunzel, please to meet you." A blonde girl with long braided hair smiled. Most of the boys smiled as they blushed, Azlin on the other hand was jealous.**

"'**Sup! The name's Jack Frost." The boy with frost white hair introduced himself. Most of the girls stared at him with their face blushing red. **

"**OMG! IT'S JACK FROST! AH! SOMEBODY HOLD ME!" One random girl screamed like a fan girl and began foaming bubbles at her mouth and then fainted on the floor. **_**(The legendary Foamy mouth guy's great-grand daughter)**_

"**Um…Can some of you take that student to the school nurse?" Mr. Middleton said as Luna, Iza and Anusha took the fainted girl to the school nurse.**

"**So, your name's Frost eh? Well, I guess that now our class had their own…**_**Yogurt man! **_**Or should I just call you Snowie?" Sakura began to smirk, she loves to taunt at people, especially boys.**

"**What did you just call me?" Jack Frost was annoyed by the litte girl.**

"**Hey! I know you! You're that little kid from the airport. What's your name?" Adam Davenport asked.**

"**I'm Sakura Snowflower." Sakura replied.**

"**Huh! Sakura? That's a strange name for a guy…" Jack Frost said.**

"**Maybe it's because I'm not a guy, **_**I'M A GIRL!**_**" Sakura stand up, revealing her blue uniform**_** (which is a skirt)**_**.**

"**I dun know who 'dis Sakura girl is**_, __**but I like her!**_**" Merida smiled.**

"**Ok, everyone. Please introduce yourselves one by one."**

"**I'm the class monitor, Jibam." Jibam started first.**

"**I'm Mazlee." Mazlee said.**

"**I'm Azlin." Azlin faked a smile to hide her jealousy.**

"**I'm Shafiq." Shafiq said coolly.**

"**I'm Faiz, Shafiq's older twin. You can give me a call if you need anything." Faiz said.**

"**I'm Rosie!" A plump girl said. (the astronomy fan)**

"**I'm Syed the Great!" Syed acted cool (but kind of failed when he nearly fell from his desk)**

"**I'm Johan." Johan said.**

"**I'm See Yew Soon, you can call my SYS (The businessman). Whatever you want, I can bring it to you." A rather handsome Chinese boy with a goodie bag said. (**_**Yes, I admit it…I am a fan of SYS, ok?**_**)**

"**I'm Lee Wai Chong.**_** (Strange though, if you put the words Wai and Chong upside-down, you will get a Lee Chong Wai)**_**" A Chinese boy with glasses said.**

"**I'm Anding." A nerd with glasses and a sweater said.**

"**I'm Luna." Luna smiled.**

"**I'm Amirah." Amirah said.**

"**I'm Kieran (The tomboy)." A tough and tomboyish girl said.**

"**My name is Anusha." An Indian girl said.**

"**I'm Suresh." Suresh smiled.**

"**I'm Faiz, but everyone calls me Iz." Iz said.**

"**I'm Faiza, you can just call me Iza." Iza smiled.**

"**I'm Mindy Chuang." Mindy said.**

"**I'm Farouk." Farouk said,**

"**The name's Sakura Yuki Snowflower. I'm also an earthbender and a waterbender." Sakura introduced herself last.**

"**Wot's 'dat suppose t' be?" Merida asked.**

"**Easy." Sakura suddenly earthbended a couple of rocks and made it into a square shape. She also waterbended some water that the crazy fan girl spilled when she fainted and made it into a water-made torpedo.**

"**You are awesome, Sakura!" Adam Davenport shouted as he began to blush.**

"**Yeah! You are a bender in a million." Bolin smiled.**

"**Really? I learn those from my parents. Best benders there are!" Sakura said. (Her dad's an earthbender, her mom's a waterbender.)**

**Suddenly, 80 pairs of eyes in the class were looking at Adam Davenport and Bolin.**

"_**Looks like love is in the air~**_**" Iz and Adam started singing.**

"**What?! OMG!" Mazlee and Mindy said eyeing at them giggling.**

"**What? Who said so, I don't want to be in love, I want to stay single as I ride my way on a sabre-tooth lion throughout the world, firing icy arrows and chunky flamey rocks at Equalists through the twilight." Sakura said rolling her eyes.**

"**Now 'dat sounds familiar, yer' not such a bad lass." Merida said.**

"**Ahem! I suppose that now you've all met, you should get to your seats. Merida and Rapunzel will sit on the 2 right tables near the window. Jack and Hiccup will seat behind them. Leo and Adam, you will sit at the middle row (which is next to Sakura's table), behind Syed and Johan. Bree and Chase, you two will sit behind Luna and Amirah, and lastly, Bolin will sit with Sakura. Any questions?" Mr. Middleton announced.**

"**No, sir." Everyone said.**

* * *

_**I hope you all like it…Can I have at least 2 reviews before I write or post Chapter 3! And wow! I can't believe that Chapter 1 received 72 views?! Thanks everyone!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: During recess break, making new friends**

_**Authors note: Whoops! I forgot about introducing Adam!**_

_**Adam Davenport: Really? I thought I did…**_

_**Me: Not you! The OTHER Adam!**_

_**Malay Adam: Yeah you did!**_

_**Julie: Hey about me?**_

_**Me: Ok, you will both be involved in Chapter 3.**_

_**Julie+Adam: Yay! Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

**It's recess time, everyone in Kelas 3 Merah all went out to eat at the canteen. The new kids suddenly saw a muscular boy playing guitar and singing.**

"**Who's that guy? He looks cute~" Bree asked.**

"**That's Adam, he's in our class and one of my pals, the reason why you did not saw him just now is because he was practicing with the school music club, A.K.A, he was hanging out with Iz. Plus, he forgot to introduce himself." Sakura answered, rolling her eyes.**

"**He is also new here, he moved here 2 weeks ago and Rosie got here a week ago. He is one of the cutest boys in school, 4****th**** place to be precise." Mindy said.**

"**Who's the top three?" Bree asked.**

"**1****st**** place: Faiz, **

**2****nd**** place: Johan (used to be Shafiq but he was taken by Azlin),**

**3****rd**** place: Shafiq,**

**4****th**** place: Adam,**

**5****th**** place: See Yew Soon." Mindy said.**

"**Adam! What'cha doing, you old hipster?" Sakura said asking.**

"**Huh? Oh! Hey, Sakura! Who's your new friend?" Adam asked.**

"**That's Bolin, Bree, Adam and Chase Davenport, Leo, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup." Sakura introduced everyone but Jack Frost.**

"**What about that guy with white hair?" Adam asked putting down his guitar.**

"**That is…a random Snow White cosplayer I assume, who had Sofie (the random fainted girl) passed out…" Sakura said.**

"**I'm not Snow White!" Jack Frost said annoyed.**

"**Really? I see you're more of a Stalker Charmer." Sakura said nodding.**

"**Wot d' ya mean, lass?" Merida asked.**

"**Look at the amount of stalkers Frostie's had." Sakura pointed out a group of girls sitting two tables behind them gossiping about Jack Frost.**

"**At least it's better than Adam, he had his fans screaming like banshees with cockroaches." Sakura said patting Adam on the shoulder.**

"**Lipas?! Mana? Mana? (Cockroaches?! Where is it? Where is it?)" Johan freaked out when he heard the word 'cockroaches'.**

"**What's up with Jocky?" Leo asked.**

"**Johan is scared of cockroaches." Sakura whispered as she told Johan, : "Calm down, man! There's no cockroaches…Hey look! It's Julie! Hey Julie!"**

"**Hey, kenapa dengan abangku? (Hey, what's wrong with my brother?)" A cute girl with a ponytail, Julie asked.**

"**Old problems… Anywho, everyone this is Julie. Julie, these are the new classmates. Bolin my foster bro, Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase, but I assume you've met since you're all foster bros and sis, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost, the annoying fella." Sakura said.**

"**Yeah, don't any one of you dare to get near my sister!" Johan warned the boys.**

"**Don't worry, she's not my type." Jack Frost, Hiccup, Leo, Chase, Bolin and Adam Davenport answered.**

"**Hey Julie! Can you lend me your 'Romeo and Juliet' novel?" Anusha asked**

"**Sure! Come on, 'Kura! Let's grab a seat!" Julie pulled Sakura's arm.**

"**Alright…I was gonna ask Johan here to lend me 'Zombie Hunterz: the legend of the living dead'!" Sakura rolled her eyes.**

"**You and your video games…" Mindy rolled her eyes.**

"**Come on, Rapunzel, Merida, Bree! Let's go grab a seat." Julie said.**

"**You guys go ahead! I'll catch you later!" Sakura said.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the boys…**

"**So, how are you liking this school?" Adam (the Malay one) asked.**

"**It's ok, I guess…" Chase shrugged.**

"**It's not easy being the new kid." Leo said.**

"**I know, the first day I got here I already have tons of fans. I'm not sure that I'm that good looking…" Adam said.**

"**What do you mean, Adam? You're just the same as everyone else. You're just a human like the rest of us, one head and two legs." Sakura (who was with the boys) said.**

"**Thanks! By the way, are we gonna come over to your house to study History?" Adam asked.**

"**Sure guys! How 'bout we go play football after that?" Sakura asked.**

"**Cool! That'd be awesome!" Johan and Shafiq said.**

"**Ok! Bye boys!"**

"**Is she the only girl that's weird in this school?" Leo asked.**

"**Who? Sakura? She's one of the coolest girls in school!" Johan said.**

"**Can you tell me more about her?" Bolin asked as he hides his blush.**

"**Sure! Sakura Yuki Snowflower, she is 13 this year, born in 13****th**** of December 2000. She is part American, Japanese, Chinese, and Malaysian. She's the school's most aggressive, troublemaking, coolest tomboy you'll meet! She is closely knit with boys and is close friends with the girls. Her dad is the Earthbending and football coach and her mom, is the school nurse and a Waterbending Healer. She is a fan of comics, music, sports and a bookworm. She is also the one and only girl who is not interested in boys." Mazlee said.**

"**How do you know so much about her?" Hiccup asked.**

"**I know her cousin, Catherine Catnip. She's the ginger-blonde girl over there!" Mazlee pointed a girl with reddish blonde hair who was talking to Azlin and Amirah.**

"**No wonder you know so much about her. I thought that you were a stalker or something…" Jack Frost said.**

"**Hey, I would never stalk girls, especially ones like Sakura!" Mazlee scoffed.**

"**Yeah! Unless you like her!" Iz laughed.**

"**Haha! Very funny!" Mazlee glared.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the girls…**

"**Rapunzel, how do you like the curry?" Anusha asked Rapunzel who is currently drinking plenty of water.**

"**It sure is spicy…I don't think I can get use to this." Rapunzel shrugged.**

"**R ya kiddin' me? Aye have never taste sum'thing so tasty!" Merida said as she ate up all the curry.**

"**What up, guniangs(Chinese word for ladies)~" Sakura said.**

"**Gu wot?" Merida asked.**

"**Nothing, it's just a Chinese word for ladies! I learned that from the movie 'Ah boys to man'!" Sakura smiled.**

"**You do realize that it's a boy's show, right?" Iza and Azlin said.**

"**So? My dad told me that Toph Bei Fong was a blind earthbender, that didn't stop her from becoming one of the greatest earthbender in the world, right?" Sakura said.**

"**Why are you so happy?" Bree asked.**

"**Oh, nothing…I just asked the boys to hang out at my place after school to study History, then we'd go play some football…" Sakura shrugged.**

"**Wait, did you ask the new boy, Jack Frost as well?" Amirah asked.**

"**That snowman? Duh! He's coming too!" Sakura said.**

"**OMG! I'm coming with you!" most of the girls said.**

"**Ok…" Sakura frowned.**

"**Look! It's Cikgu Malik!" Azlin pointed at the handsome and well-builted teacher.**

"**Hi Cikgu Malik!" some girls greeted their Sports teacher, Cikgu Malik just smiled and nod as he walked away.**

"**Who is that?" Rapunzel asked.**

"**That's Cikgu Malik! He's our coach and one of the handsomest teacher in school~" Azlin said smiling.**

"**It's **_**the most handsome teacher in school**_**, Azlin!" Anusha corrected.**

"**Sizzling news! I heard that there will be another 3 students arriving next week!" Mindy suddenly ran to the canteen announcing.**

"**Really? Is it a boy or a girl?" Julie walked towards them, carrying a pile of books.**

"**I heard that 2 of them are boys, one of them is an American! One of them is a girl!" Mindy said.**

"**I know who girl is! She's my cousin!" Luna said. **_**(Since Hani and Luna are played by the same actress, they're gonna be identical cousins in this story!)**_

"**Really?" everyone was surprised.**

"**I hope it's not gonna be like the time you bought your cousin Lina to school right?" Sakura asked.**

"**Yeah! She flirted with Anding, Wai Chong and some other boys." Mindy said.**

"**Forgive Lina, she's kind of a flirt when it comes to boys…" Luna smiled embaressed.**

"**Hey girls! What'cha talking about?" Jack Frost, Chase, Adam Davenport, Hiccup, Bolin and the rest came towards them. Most of the girls blushed and giggled at the sight of Jack Frost.**

"**Nothing! Just talking about how cold you make me feel, Frosthead!" Sakura rolled her eyes.**

"**Hey Sakura! I dare you to sing a song in front of the boys~" Mindy sneered.**

"**Ok! But you're gonna pay **_**me**_** 1 ringgit per view!" See Yew Soon popped out of nowhere.**

"**Make that 50-50 and we got a deal!" Sakura said.**

"**Ok lah!" See Yew Soon said.**

"**Sure!" Everyone gave the businessman a ringgit and sat down to watch.**

"**1!2!3! Go!"**

"_**Echo after me yah!(Echo after you yah!)**_

_**Get ready to be cowards,**_

_**Fight for myself,**_

_**Because we love our land,**_

_**And we want it to be free, to be free yah!**_

_**Have you ever wondered, (Have you ever wondered?)**_

_**Why must we serve,**_

_**Because we love our land,**_

_**And we want it to be free to be free, yah!**_**" Sakura sang like a boy.**

"**What song is that?" Chase asked.**

"**Why must we serve NS, which means National Service." Sakura finished as she sat next to Julie.**

"**You've been too many shows now have you?" Faiz asked as he shuffled towards them.**

"**Oh no! Wai Chong is coming!" Farouk ran towards them.**

"**What did you do now Farouk?" Johan asked.**

"**I put a toy snake in Sakura, Kieran and Jibam's bag, but he saw me doing that! Run for it! Don't tell him that I was here!" Farouk explained as he ran away.**

**Within a few seconds Farouk ran off, Wai Chong ran to the canteen.**

"**Hey everyone, has anyone seen Farouk?" Wai Ching asked.**

"**He just ran off here a minute ago, he went that way!" Chase pointed.**

"**Thanks Chase! FAROUK! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE TOASTED!" Wai Chong ran after Farouk.**

"**Way t' go, Mister Smarty pants!" Merida laughed as she slapped Chase on the back. **

"**Wait…Did he say that he put a toy snake in my bag? Wait up, Wai Chong! FAROUK! I'M GONNA TURN YA INTO A CLEANING RUG IN MY LIVING ROOM!" Kieran ran after Wai Chong.**

"**FAROUK! I'M GONNA BURY YOU AND DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE! GET BACK!" Sakura ran along with Kieran.**

"**Are 'day always like 'dat?" Merida asked.**

"**Yep! They're like that every day!" Anusha nodded.**

"**So, Johan. You seem close to Sakura…Are you guys dating or something?" Bolin asked.**

"**Me and Sakura?! Heavens no! We met at pre-school along with Syed and the rest of the classmates of 3 Merah..." Johan said.**

"**Sakura is the same age as I am but smaller, she's born in December and I was born in October." Julie smiled.**

"**So, she's the youngest in the group?" Leo asked in shock.**

"**Yep! Better not get on her bad side, her dad has a pet sabre-tooth lion, a shirshu, a badgermole, and a shark…" Mazlee added.**

"**How many dangerous pets do they need to have?!" Leo said in shock.**

"**She has a pet fire ferret too named Furball." Bolin added as the others looked at him.**

"**What? I'm her foster brother…" Bolin shrugged.**

"**So, Jack. Do you have a girlfriend?" Azlin asked.**

"**Lin, you already **_**have**_** a boyfriend, which is me!" Shafiq said.**

"**As a matter of fact I do have a girlfriend, who is Rapunzel." Jack answered as he kissed Rapunzel on the cheek as she blushed.**

**At that moment, the deputy headmaster, Encik Mohammad Salleh walked by and said: "What is happening? No play-play in school, if you want to play-play you can go playground outside. No dating in school!"  
**_**(What he meant was "No playing in school, if you want to play, you can go to the playground outside", and yes, he speaks in broken English!)**_

"**Sorry sir…" Jack Frost apologized.**

"**Encik Mohammad Salleh! I just caught Farouk red-handed for pranking on me, Sakura and Kieran! I also saw him spraying red paint at your car, sir!" Wai Chong ran back grabbing Farouk's arm.**

"**Good job, Wai Chong! I'll take in from here!" Encik Mohammad Salleh said as he took Farouk to Puan Hajar's office. **_**(Author: I figure that Wai Chong would definitely be EMS's favorite student since they're all about strictness and do not want anyone breaking the rules!)**_

"**NO!" Farouk screamed.**

"**And that, my friend, is how you get a bully into trouble." Wai Chong said.**

"**I could have punched him in the face, but then I'd go to the principal's office…" Sakura sat down.**

"**There's another 15 seconds before class starts! SO GET BACK TO CLASS OR I'LL SEND YOU TO ENCIK MOHAMMAD SALLEH'S OFFICE!" Wai Chong blew his whistle as everyone ran back to class.**

"**What's up with these youngsters? Different day, different problem!" the janitor, Pak Sham shook his head as he cleaned up the canteen.**

* * *

_**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review! I need to know how good or bad this story is!**_

_**Me: For the upcoming chapter 'The new kids on the block'!**_

_**Hani: Bye! See you soon! (waves hand)**_

_**SYS: You call me ah?**_

_**Me: (pushed SYS away) not you!**_

_**Marcus: See me at the next chapter!**_

_**Azlan: Weirdo…**_

_**Marcus: What did you just call me?! (prepared to shoot Azlan with his laser eyes)**_

_**Azlan:(gets ready for a fight)**_

_**Julie:Ok…Bye everyone!**_

_**Everyone else (gets some popcorn and sat down to watch Azlan and Marcus fight, but Hani had to get them to stop eventually…)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The new kids in the block**

_**(In this chapter, there might a switch of P. so have a nice time reading!)**_

**It has been a week since Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, Bolin, Leo, Chase, Bree and Adam Davenport arrived at SMK Ayer Dalam.**

* * *

**(Sakura's P.O.V)**

"**Even though he was defeated, he remained…" Mr. Middleton was giving us a pop quiz.**

"**Handsome!" My friend, Shafiq, answered.**

"**No! Tidy!" Jibam (also my friend) said as I noticed Bolin (my foster brother) face palmed. I mean**_** SERIOUSLY**_**! WHAT KIND OF SOILDER WOULD DIE HANDSOMELY OR TIDYLY?!**

"**Sir, I know the answer!" Chase raised his hand. Don't get me wrong, Chase might be clever and all that but he is a bit of a show-off. Besides, Anding is **_**way better **_**than him.**

**Just then, the Deputy Headmaster, Encik Mohammad Salleh walked in with 3 students behind him. One is a Malay girl who is rather cute and looks **_**exactly**_** like my friend, Luna. One of them is a boy with a stern and quiet moody face. The last one was an American kid, he has a pair of nice eyes and a cheerful smile. But there is something wrong about him that I don't like. (As a double-bender, I can tell who is lying and who is not by feeling the vibrations like my favorite idol, Toph Bei Fong!)**

"**Mr. Middleton, these are the students that Puan Hajar mentioned…" Encik Mohammad Salleh informed Mr. Middleton as he glanced at the moody boy and whispered : "Oh, and uh…Good luck!" before he went away.**

"**Hello, please introduce yourself, young lady." Mr. Middleton told the Malay Luna look-alike.**

"**Hi everybody, my name is Nurul Farhani, I just moved here from Kuala Lumpur, I am Luna's cousin, you can call me Hani." The girl, Hani smiled as she waved her hand.**

"**Hi Hani~~" everyone waved at Hani, I noticed that Jibam's cheeks were pink, I reckoned he likes Hani.**

* * *

_**(Hani's (the daredevil)P.O.V)**_

_**As soon as I introduced myself, I noticed a boy with nerdy glasses in front of me waving at me, he looks kind of nice and is rather cute. His name is Jibam and he is the head monitor, at least that's what my younger cousin, Luna, told me.(Me, Luna and Lina are born 2 days apart, Lina was the eldest to be born 1 day before me, I was born in the morning and Luna was born in the evening)**_

"_**Hani? As in…Honey…bee?" The teacher, Mr. Middleton asked me.**_

"_**Bee?! Mana?! Where?!" I thought there was an actual bee and over-reacted.**_

"_**Eh! Not like that sir! It's more like this, guys!" A tall and jocky boy with a crew-cut said as he, Jibam, a Chinese boy(See Yew Soon) and a chubby Malay boy with slight curly hair (Farouk) got up.**_

"_**Honey deng deng deng deng!**_

_**Oh sugar, sugar!" the 4 boys sang while I noticed a girl with short hair wearing a blue cap face palmed (Sakura), while another muscular American (Adam Davenport) nearly choked his water.**_

_**Just great! In less than a minute I arrive, my name has been used as a chorus to a song!**_

"_**Ok, that's enough boys! Sit down!" Mr. Middleton said.**_

"_**Tell us more about yourself, Hani. Any questions?" Mr. Middleton asked as a boy with stylish hair holding a pink fan raised his hand.**_

"_**KL kah mana?(Which part of KL?)" the boy asked.**_

"_**Mazlee, we're in English class, please speak in English!" Mr. Middleton interrupted.**_

"_**Sorry sir, which part of KL are you from?" Mazlee asked again.**_

"_**Shah Alam." I answered.**_

"_**Shah Alam? Peace y'all!" the boys shouted as they gave me a 'peace' sign.**_

"_**Shah Alam is not even in KL…" a pretty girl with a tall ponytail muttered as Mr. Middleton turned to her and asked: "Azlin, care to share?"**_

"_**Nothing sir, what I meant was…Shah Alam is a great place." Azlin replied.**_

"_**Oh yes." I nodded.**_

* * *

_(Jibam's P.O.V)_

'_That new girl Hani is kindda pretty and cute, like Cikgu Ayu…' I thought to myself._

"_Are you two a couple?" I heard Farouk asked as Hani looked at Azlan and said : "No."_

"_Are you two brothers and sisters?" Shafiq asked as Hani shook her head._

"_No, we don't know each other, it's just a coincidence that we arrived here together…" Hani said._

_Well, I'm glad Hani and the other Malay boy are neither a couple nor siblings._

**(Azlan's (the rebel) P.O.V)**

**The teacher then looked at me and asked : "What about you, young man? Please introduce yourself…"**

"**Nama saya Azlan bin Azroi.(My name is Azlan bin Azroi)" I answered in Malay language.**

"**We are in English class, please speak in English." The teacher said.**

"**Azlan" I muttered my name. I am quite bad at English and I do not wish to embarrass myself.**

"…"

"**That's it?" The teacher asked.**

"**Nevermind…Please introduce yourself." The teacher asked another Caucasian kid.**

* * *

(Marcus's P.O.V)

"Hello, everyone. I'm Marcus! Adam? Bree? Chase? Leo? Could that possibly be you?" I introduced myself as I eyed on my target.

"Marcus? It is so good to see you!" Chase hugged me as I patted his back.

"Marcus! What in the name of the Tazmanian Devil are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"I just miss you guys so much! Life has not been the same after you left, I was so lonely and sad…And my pet goldfish Fifi just got eaten by a cat!" I acted sad in front of them, hoping to win their sympathy. How easy of them to be fooled by me!

"How did you get here?" Bree asked.

"I was selected to be the next student in the Student Exchange Program, and I just so happened to arrive at this school…" I lied pretending to wipe my tears.

"It's ok! You have us now…" Adam said squeezing me into a cuddled-up teddy bear.

"Adam...I can't breathe…" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry buddy!" Adam said.

"I still don't trust you!" Leo glared.

"Hani, Azlan and Marcus! Please get a seat." Mr. Middleton said.

* * *

_**(Hani's P.O.V)**_

_**Um…I'm not so sure what that Marcus guy is doing but…**_

"_**Hani!" An Indian girl, (her name is Anusha, I think!) waved at me as I walked towards her and sat next to her. Behind me was a pair of twins, Iz and Iza. (Luna told me)**_

_**The boy, Azlan sat beside Jibam and Marcus sat next to Azlan.**_

"_**Ok, back to class!" Mr. Middleton said as the bell rang.**_

"_**Ugh! Everyone, please complete your homework! Jibam, please make sure that everyone pass up their homework!" Mr. Middleton told Jibam.**_

"_**More homework, sir?! Too much homework makes me boring!" Farouk said groaning.**_

"_**It's too much homework makes me bored, Farouk!" Mr. Middleton corrected.**_

"_**You are boring with your homework too, sir?" Farouk asked.**_

"_**That's not what I meant…Nevermind…Jibam, make sure that everyone pass up their homework! See you in the next class!" Mr. Middleton said as we all bowed to him before he left.**_

* * *

**(Sakura's P.O.V)**

**During recess, Bolin asked the new boy, was it Mucus or Marcus (I just **_**love**_** to give boys nicknames!), out for lunch. I asked Hani, Kieran and Merida. (It's only been a week I've met Merida but I feel that we've met for a lifetime!)**

"**Hey Hani! Wanna have lunch with us?" Mazlee asked.**

"**Ok!" Hani smiled.**

"**Azlan, wanna go out for lunch?" I asked.**

"**No." Azlan ignored me as he went away. What a JERK!**

"**Look at his attitude, Hani is better than him!" Suresh said.**

"**I don't care!" Azlan muttered as he walked off.**

"**What an arrogant fella!" Mazlee said.**

"**What up, Mucus!" I shouted at the new kid.**

"**What? My name is Marcus, ok?" Mucus-man said.**

"**For once, I am agreeing with Shortkins that she does give good nicknames!" Leo said laughing.**

"**I ain't done with you, Munchkin Man!" I blew raspberries at him. Yeah I know, being a girl I should be nicer or something to boys! But I can't help it, I grew up playing and taunting with boys! That includes Johan, Syed, Faiz and a whole lot more!**

* * *

**At the canteen…**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

**Hani, Faiz, Jack Frost, Anusha, Shafiq, Mazlee, Mindy, Amirah and See Yew Soon are sitting a row behind Azlan who is eating alone.**

"**Look at that boy, he eats alone, drinks alone, sleeps alone…" Mindy whispered.**

"**How do you know he even sleep alone? Stalker!" Anusha said rolling her eyes.**

"**I heard that those people who are alone might be easily followed by spirits!" Mazlee said as everyone gasped.**

"**No kidding! I heard that from my grandma!" Mindy nodded.**

**Just then, Azlan turned around, but everyone imagined Azlan as a devil. Hani and Faiz looked away, Anusha looked down to her syrup and drank it, Mazlee, and Mindy pretended to gossip, Amirah took out her mirror, See Yew Soon and Jack Frost pretended to talk. Soon, Azlan turned away.**

"**Sheesh! How are we supposed to talk to him?" Mazlee muttered.**

"**Hey what if me and SYS try? We could make new friends and do business at the same time?" Faiz suggested.**_** (Since Faiz and SYS are both moneymakers, they'd be great business partners! SYS provides service of orders and Faiz provides the sneaking stuff service! Sakura is also part of their gang, she just provides security!)**_

"**Cool! Go ahead!" Jack Frost said.**

**So, See Yew Soon and Faiz went to Azlan and took a seat next to Azlan.**

"**Yo Azlan!" Faiz said.**

"**You're the new kid, right?" See Yew Soon asked as Mindy facepalmed.**

"_**SYS! Why in the world would you ask a rhetorical question to someone new?!" **_**Everyone thought.**

"**Here's a bottle of mineral water, it only costs RM1.99!" Faiz said taking out a bottle of water.**

"**And here's a box of Nestle Crunch Chocolate Wafer~ It is tasty, you can buy first and pay later!" See Yew Soon recommended the box of chocolate bars to Azlan.**

"**Azlan, you don't have to be so quiet, otherwise other people will think you're arrogant!" Faiz said.**

"**So? What do you want to buy?" See Yew Soon asked.**

"_**Lantak lah…(I don't care!)**_**" Azlan muttered.**

"**Landak?! (porcupine?)" Faiz was shocked.**

"**Sure thing! I will deliver your **_**landak **_**to you tomorrow!" See Yew Soon said as he left.**

"**Later!" Faiz said as he shuffled his way back to his seat.**

"**Wow! You managed to get Mr. Moody to talk to you guys!" Mindy said.**

"**Hey, we're the Businessmen! Nothing can be too tough for us!" Faiz said coolly.**

"**Besides, I've got an order from Azlan tomorrow!" See Yew Soon hummed.**

"**What is it then?" Amirah asked.**

"**Oh! It's a porcupine!" Faiz said.**

"**PORCUPINE?!" the others were shocked. Shafiq was measuring the length of the porcupine and Mindy and Mazlee just sat there with half her jaw hang open.**

**Meanwhile, with the Lab Rats, Bolin, Merida, Julie, Johan, Adam and Sakura…**

* * *

**(Sakura's P.O.V)**

"**So, Mucus! Where're ya from? Mars or Black Hole?" I asked.**

"**None from the above! I'm from America!" Marcus said.**

"**What? South Africa? And I thought that Munchkin Man (Leo) was from there?" I teased.**

"**Hahaha! Aye dun know 'bout you, but Aye like this lass! She has guts!" Merida laughed.**

"**So, what's your name?" Marcus asked Julie. OH NO YOU DON'T! Don't get me wrong, I am not dating Johan, but Johan, Syed and Julie are like my bros and sis!**

"**Um…Juliana, but everyone calls me Julie." Julie smiled.**

"**You better not get too close to her!" Johan gave Marcus 'the Glare'.**

"**Ok…" Marcus said blankly. I hope he learned his lesson of not to get too close to Julie!**

(Marcus's P.O.V)

Great! Just when I was about to introduce myself to this really cute girl (Julie) I saw that Sakura was showing an angered look, Syed raised a fist and Johan giving me a glare.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Kelas 3 Merah…**

_(Jibam's P.O.V)_

_My cousin, Anding and I were counting the amount of books passed up, when I saw Azlan coming back from the canteen. This is my chance of making friends with him!_

"_Hey Azlan! Do you want to eat this Nestle Crunch Wafer? It's good! Come and sit down!" I greeted him as he sat on SYS's table._

"_Um…Can we be friends?" I asked._

"_You want to be friends with me?" Azlan asked._

"_Yes…" Anding nodded._

"_Are you REALLY sure you want to be friend?" Azlan asked in a serious tone._

"_Yes! Us friends should help each other!" I nodded. I can already imagine being friends with Azlan, helping him out on homework and being there for each other._

"_Good! Help me finish up my homework!" Azlan said giving me a pile of unfinished homework._

"_But…I…" I don't think that me and Anding should be helping Azlan finishing his homework._

"_Thank you, you're a good friend…" Azlan smiled as he left._

"_What? There's so much homework!" Anding gasped, I took a glance and was shock. HOW MUCH HOMEWORK DID OUR TEACHERS ACTUALLY GIVE?!_

* * *

**After a few days…**

_**(Mazlee's P.O.V)**_

_**I was hanging out with Amirah, Mindy, Hani, Luna, Rapunzel, Anusha, Iza and Julie.**_

"_**Hani, I really like your name! It's so sweet and cute!" Anusha complimented.**_

"_**Thank you!" Hani smiled.**_

"_**I like to read novels, I could read them for hours!" Hani said.**_

"_**No way! Me too!" Julie said.**_

"_**Me three!" Anusha smiled.**_

"_**I like reading as well!" Luna said.**_

"_**I like reading too!" Rapunzel said.**_

"_**I love reading just like you!" Iza smiled.**_

"_**Oh My Gosh! I can tell, we are going to be best friends!" Anusha said as they shook hands.**_

_**Great! Now me, Mindy and Amirah are stuck in the Nerd Zone! Amirah, Mindy and I like reading too, but only fashion and gossip!**_

"_**Tell us more about yourself! Since you live in KL, do you see artiste on the streets?" I asked.**_

"_**Not much…"Hani shrugged.**_

"_**Then, do you like shopping?" Amirah asked.**_

"_**No, except for chocolates and books!" Hani smiled.**_

"_**Especially, Nestle Crunch Wafer!" Anusha laughed as the others agreed.**_

_**Then, we all went to the canteen.**_

* * *

**Meanwhile with Azlin…**

(Azlin's P.O.V)

It's been a few days since that Hani arrived, I can't believe that my BFFs, Mazlee and Amirah didn't SHOW UP! Frustrated, I called Amirah to ask her.

"Hey 'Mira! Are you coming over?" I asked.

"Sorry Lin! Me and Maz are hanging out with Hani and Luna! I'll try to make it up to you, ok?" Amirah apologized.

"But we've promised…Oh Fine! Fineeee!" I said as I ended the phone call. I threw my phone on the floor and it hit a cat. (Pak Sham's, the janitor, cat, I think…)

"Hani! Hani! Hani! What's so cool about her anyway? Why is everyone so interested in her? I'm waaaay prettier than her!" I muttered.

"Hey Lin! Who threw the phone on that poor cat?" My boyfriend, Shafiq came. I knew that he'd show up no matter what!

"What's wrong? Why're you so glum? Do you know that you look so cute whenever you're angry?" Shafiq said as I pouted.

"I know what would make you feel better? Here you go!" Shafiq gave me a bar of Nestle Crunch Wafer, my favorite chocolate bar!

"Let's eat together, ok?" Shafiq asked as I nodded. Both of us took a bite, it was absolutely delicious!

"Is it tasty?" Shafiq asked me.

"Totally! Where'd you get it?" I asked.

"Hani gave us! I took 2 because I wanted to share one with you!" Shafiq smiled.

"Hani gave it to you?" I asked as he nodded.

"Here! Hani! Hani! Hani!" I glared as I gave that chocolate bar back to him. I was so mad that I kicked a plastic bottle on the floor and it hit a junior. I got so ticked off that I went away.

_(Shafiq's P.O.V)_

"_Sorry kid! My girlfriend didn't mean that!" I said as I ran after Azlin._

_I don't know what's wrong with her? Girls…_

* * *

**At the canteen…**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

**Everyone else of 3 Merah (excluding Jibam, SYS, Azlin, Shafiq and Anding) were chatting with Hani.**

(Bolin's P.O.V)

It's been a few days I arrive here! I have to admit, I'm starting to like this place. I like the food, the friends, my foster family and Sakura…I like hanging out with Adam Davenport and his siblings too! But I know that Adam likes Sakura…I glanced at Sakura as I drank my syrup. Suddenly, I BURPED! I was _so _embarrassed as I covered my mouth.

"Burppp!" Sakura burped next.

"BURP!" I went on.

"BURPPPPPP!" Sakura burped again.

We stared at each other as we burst into laughter. Sakura reminds me of Korra! I used to like Korra but she liked my brother Mako…But I'm happy for them! In fact, they're engaged.

"Eww! You smell like pickled bean curd!" Bree said.

"Yeah, that's what I had for breakfast! And Cheese-face smells like a dictionary!" Sakura said to Chase.

"Hey! Don't talk that about me!" Chase said.

"That _is_ true!" Jack Frost laughed.

"You guys are having a Burp-off? I wanna join!" Adam Davenport said pouting.

"Burp-bending Trio!" Sakura joked as she cheered.

"Yep! You and Bolin look like a couple!" Rapunzel smiled.

"What? Me and Bolin?! NO WE DO NOT LOOK LIKE A COUPLE! WE'RE FOSTER SIBLINGS FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Sakura was shocked.

"You're right, maybe she'd end up with my brother!" Bree winked at Sakura.

"OMG! Sakura, looks like you have a love dilemma!" Mazlee teased.

"Who d' ya like, lassie?" Merida asked.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Faiz and Iz teased.

"Don't be shy!" Hiccup laughed.

"Um…Look! It's Shafiq and Azlin!" Sakura pointed at Shafiq and Azlin.

"Lin! Sorry about not showing up! Have you tried the Nestle Crunch Wafer that _Hani _gave us?" Mazlee asked.

* * *

**(Sakura's P.O.V)**

"_**No! Don't mention Hani's name to her! She's as fierce as a tiger right now!**_**" Shafiq explained using body language. I've been friends with him for like ever, only Faiz, Johan, Jibam, Syed and I can understand his language.**

"**Wot r ya doin'?" Merida asked.**

"**Nothing! Just stretching!" Shafiq lied as Azlin turned around.**

"**Isn't that my pal, Jibam and Anding?" Shafiq skipped the subject.**

"**Jibam! I can't believe that you collected the exercise books already?" Shafiq asked.**

"**Nah! All these books belong to only one person!" Jibam sighed.**

"**Who?" Wai Chong asked.**

"**Azlan!" Anding said.**

"**AZLAN?! Man he's quick at passing up the homework!" Leo said.**

"**I haven't even started on my homework!" Syed said.**

"**I don't think that Azlan would do his homework and passed it up on time!" Hani suspected.**

"**Of course, it's because that Jibam and I helped him to finish…" Anding said.**

"**YOU WHAT?!" all of us said.**

"**Why would you do that?" Luna asked.**

"**Because he said that he'd be our friend if we help him…"Jibam admitted.**

"**Then, if Azlan tells you to jump down from a top building, would you do it?" Hani asked.**

"**Ye…No!" Jibam said.**

**Just then, See Yew Soon came to the canteen with his debt book.**

"**There you are! Mazlee, you owe me 2 ringgit! Shafiq, 3 ringgit! Jibam! 4 ringgit!" See Yew Soon began.**

"**SYS! Now's not the time for debt-collecting! We're all in a **_**sad **_**situation right now!" Mazlee said sarcastically.**

"**Yep! All Azlan's fault!" Farouk nodded.**

"**Azlan again?!" See Yew Soon was shock when Azlan's name was mentioned.**

"**Look at all these debt books! He's owed me and Faiz **_**a lot of money**_**!" See Yew Soon took out 3 or 4 debt books.**

"**Ouch! Who's porcupine does this belong too?!" Encik Mohammad Salled screamed as the porcupine attacked him.**

"**That porcupine! He hasn't paid for that porcupine!" See Yew Soon said pointing at it.**

"**That's not fair! Johan and I will stop him!" Shafiq said.**

"**Yeah! I'll show him who's boss!" Johan stood up.**

"**Here're some headbands!" See Yew Soon sold them 2 red headbands, like the ones Hang Tuah and Hang Jebat used. (Only that 2 of them want to be the Hang Tuah!)**

"**Let's go!" the 2 boys head off with Jibam.**

"**Headbangs…" See Yew Soon muttered as he wrote something on Johan and Shafiq's debt book.**

"**What?!" we said.**

"**I meant headbands!" See Yew Soon said as we sighed in relief.**

* * *

_**(Hani's P.O.V)**_

_**Not so long after Johan, Shafiq and Jibam left…**_

"_**Do you think that my bro and Shafiq could win?" Julie asked.**_

"_**They should be able to! Both of them are strong! Shafiq is the Footbal captain for 2 years in a row and Johan is the Sports Junior Captain!" Azlin said.**_

"_**But judging on the looks of Azlan, it might end up the other way round…" I said.**_

"_**OH NO! If Azlan defeats them, no one can stop them! Which means I'll NEVER BE STRONGER THAN JOHAN!" Kieran said screaming in peril as Mindy and Rosie facepalmed.**_

"_**If Azlan defeats them, there is no way I can defeat him either!" Sakura sighed.**_

"_**I'll go and stop him!" I stood up as I ran towards the classroom.**_

"_**Wait up, Hani!" the others ran after me.**_

**At Kelas 3 Merah… (Normal P.O.V)**

"**Azlan! You think you're so tough huh?" Johan asked.**

"**Yeah! Picking on Jibam and Anding on your first week?" Shafiq asked.**

"**Let's have a fight to see who's stronger! I'll start first!" Johan said.**

**Azlan was taken aback but was confident that he would win.**

"**Ladies first!" Johan said. Before he made his first move, Hani shoved him aside.**

"_**So I'm challenging a girl eh? I'm definitely wining!"**_**Azlan thought as he smirked. He went for his first move but Hani shoved him hard on the floor and landed on Johan. (**_**Sorry fans of Johan!**_**)**

"**Oh My God! Hani!" Everyone was shock.**

"**Ouch!" Johan said as Julie helped him up.**

"**You…" Azlan got up and glared at Hani.**

"**What?" Hani asked toughly.**

"**You're not so bad…" Azlan said as he ran off.**

**As soon as Azlan left, Sakura, Merida and Kieran applaused while the others cheered.**

"**Why didn't you just turn him to Puan Hajar?" Wai Chong asked.**

"**I want to let him learn his lesson." Hani smiled.**

"**Way to go! Hani!" Julie said.**

"**You won these chocolate bars! 1 for 50 cents!" See Yew Soon said.**

"**Ignore him! Do you learn karate?" Mindy asked.**

"**Yes, I won a black belt in karate!" Hani replied as she smiled.**

"**Sweet~ Maybe you could teach me a few moves, I'm just a red belt learner!" Kieran asked.**

"**Me too! Aye wanna learn!" Merida raised her hand.**

"**Count me in as well!" Hiccup said.**

"**Hey! Maybe we can all learn karate at my dad's gym! I can ask my dad to get Cikgu Malik's permission! Free lessons for everyone!" Sakura winked as they laughed.**

"**Hani, I'm really sorry about my attitude towards you, can we be friends?" Azlin apologized.**

"**Sure!" Hani smiled as she shook hands with Azlin.**

* * *

**The next day…**

**See Yew Soon was counting the amount of orders he had. Just then, Azlan sneaked behind him and returned him the amount of money he (Azlan) owed. See Yew Soon looked at the money as he sighed in relief.**

**Jibam was counting the amount of homework passed up when henoticed that there's one student that hasn't pass up. Azlan walked towards Jibam and smirked. Jibam shut his eyes as he thought that Azlan was going to beat him up. But Azlan handed him his homework as he walked away. Jibam finally sighed in relief.**

"_**Well! It's good to know that Azlan learnt his lesson!" Hani thought.**_

**Hani was standing behind the walls looking from the window, she just smiled as she ate a bar of Nestle Crunch Wafer.**

**Much later…**

"**Hey guys! Wanna see our Music Video?" Adam (the Malay one!) asked.**

"**We spent the past weekend working on it!" Marcus said.**

"**Here's a little something for you ladies~" Leo smiled winking.**

"**Ok!" everyone agreed as Faiz played the video.**

"_**I am a new kid in town,**_

_**Trying to find a friend,**_

_**Would like to know you,**_

_**Would like to understand,**_

_**I'll start with a smile,**_

_**You give me your hand,**_

_**Our story begins.**_

_**It all begins right here,**_

_**Friends for eternity,**_

_**No doubts in my mind,**_

_**Only sincerity.**_

_**Fights happen naturally,**_

_**But we'll make it through,**_

_**Here is where it begins.**_

_**I'm still green,**_

_**In need of a guiding hand,**_

_**Hope that you can help me,**_

_**As a friend,**_

_**And in your time of need,**_

_**Beside you I will stand,**_

_**To help you through it.**_

_**It all begins here,**_

_**Friends for eternity,**_

_**No doubts in my mind,**_

_**Only sincerity,**_

_**Fights happen naturally,**_

_**But we'll make it through,**_

_**Here is where it begins."**_

_**The music video was supposed to be cool**_**! But Syed wore a Ninja suit, Anding was a doctor, Wai Chong was a cowboy, Suresh as Chef Wan, See Yew Soon as Bill Gates, Chase was Abraham Lincoln or Barack Obama, Adam Davenport was Superman, Leo was a Spiderman with a Lightsabre, Hiccup was dressed like a Viking **_**(he is one! What do you expect!)**_**, Iz was dressed like a hipster, Jibam was a mumbo-jumbo clown, Johan as a goalkeeper, Azlan as an emotionless poet, Farouk as a gangster king, Mazlee as a fashion designer, Shafiq as David Beckham. The only ones decent are Bolin in his Pro-bending suit, Adam with his grey shirt and guitar, Marcus and his electric guitar, Faiz and his cool red jacket, and Jack Frost in his normal blue hoodie. (**_**You try and picture it!)**_

"**What do you think?" Farouk asked.**

**The girls stood there with their jaw hanging open. Sakura was chocking water.**

"**Oh My Goodness, you're chocking! 1!2!3! Push!" Bolin helped her to get rid of the choked water.**

"**Yep! Now I can tell why did your uncle said that video was rejected!" Shafiq said.**

"**It doesn't matter! The only thing that is important is that I am accepted!" Marcus and Adam smiled as they laughed.**

"**Hey! But the song, the effects and the music were decent!" Sakura smiled as she laughed.**

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Do you like it? Please review! I need reviews! If I can get 1 or 2 more reviews, I 'll try to post Chapter 5 as soon as possible!**_

_**Mindy: For the upcoming chapter! The Gossip! Starring star-crossed lovers/teachers…Mr. Henry Middleton and Cikgu Ayu!**_

_**Mazlee: Hey I was gonna say that! Thanks for the spoiler!**_

_**Cikgu Ayu: Nonsense!**_

_**Mr. Middleton: That's not true!**_

_**Cikgu Malik: Yeah! Ayu is MINE!**_

_**The others: Ok! See you in the next chapter!**_

_**Purpledolpin05: Hasta la vista! (PS, I'm so happy that this story received 249 views! Thank you all so much!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Gossip!**

**It has been a few days since Azlan, Marcus and Hani arrived at SMK Ayer Dalam. One day, Mr. Middleton was walking on the corridor when he bumped into Jibam(the clown) and Azlan(the rebel).**

* * *

**(Mr. Middleton's P.O.V)**

"**Hello Jibam, how are you today?" I asked.**

"**Fine sir, but I have to go to the toilet now…Bye sir!" Jibam said as he went to the toilet.**

**At that moment, Azlan passed by.**

"**Hi Azlan! How are enjoying this school?" I asked.**

"…" **Azlan didn't reply.**

"**Do you have any friends?" I asked again.**

"…" **Azlan still didn't answer. OH GOD! I completely forgot that Azlan doesn't understand English.**

"**Kamu ada masalah? (Do you have any problems?)" I asked Azlan in my broken Malay.**

"**Entah!(I don't care!)" Azlan shrugged as he walked away.**

"**Entah? Ok! That's a new word for me, just give me a minute…" I said as I took out my Malay dictionary but by the time I did, he walked away. I sighed as I sat on a bench and took out a pair of headphones and listened to a tape of how to speak Malay properly.**

* * *

**Later, Jibam walked out of the toilet and saw Cikgu Ayu,**

_**(Cikgu Ayu's P.O.V)**_

_**I was walking along the corridor, carrying a pile of books, when one of my students, Jibam, came over and asked if he could help me carry my books.**_

"_**Good morning, Cikgu Ayu! Can I help to carry your books?" Jibam asked.**_

"_**That won't be necessary, Jibam." I answered as I smiled.**_

"_**No way, teacher, it is too heavy!" Jibam said as he grabbed some books.**_

**(Just then, Shafiq grabbed a broomstick from Pak Sham, the janitor. He pretended to sweep the floor.)**

"_**Cikgu Ayu, are you walking through this path?" Shafiq asked as I nodded.**_

"_**I'm just making sure that this path is clean for teachers to pass by!" Shafiq said.**_

"_**Um…Thanks! Well, it's best if I go now." I said walking away.**_

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"**Bye Cikgu~" Shafiq said blowing a flying kiss at Cikgu Ayu.**

"**Bye~" Jibam waved at Cikgu Ayu.**

"**Give me back my broomstick!" Pak Sham said snatching away his broomstick from Shafiq as he rolled his eyes.**

"**I believe that you would want to buy this!" See Yew Soon popped out of nowhere holding a 'How to be a teacher's pet for dummies'.**

"**How to a teacher's pet for dummies? It's a good book!" Pak Sham said as he walked away.**

"**Give me that! I'll buy it for…50 cents!" Shafiq snatched the book.**

"**No way!" See Yew Soon disagreed.**

"**I want it!" Jibam said snatching the book from Shafiq.**

* * *

_**(Cikgu Ayu's P.O.V)**_

_**I was walking down the corridor when I heard Henry's voice behind me.**_

"_**Nama saya Henry, awak sangat cantik untuk diperkenalkan. (My name is Henry, you are very pretty.)" Henry said as I blushed.**_

"_**Di mana kamu kerja? Macam kita 'jempa'?(Where do you work? Have we met before?)" Henry said as I noticed his grammar mistakes. It seems that he said 'jumpa' into 'jempa'.**_

"_**Saya bekerja di SMK Ayer Dalam, kita hari-hari jumpa (I work in SMK Ayer Dalam, we meet every day.)! It's pronounced 'jumpa' and not 'jempa'. May I have a seat?" I asked Henry after I corrected his language mistakes.**_

"_**Oh, please do! 'Jumpa'…" Henry said as I sat beside him.**_

"_**Yes, that is 'korek'!" I smiled.**_

"_**You meant that's 'correct'!" Henry corrected my English.**_

" '_**Correct'! "I said.**_

"_**Um…Can I ask you something?" Henry asked. Is he going to ask me out on a date?**_

"_**Do you know Azlan, the new boy?" Henry asked. I was rather disappointed though but it is good to know that he cares for his students.**_

"_**Yes, why?" I asked.**_

"_**What's he like in your class?" Henry asked.**_

"_**Um… Oh! He is very good at Malay!" I answered.**_

"_**That's good to know, he never speaks in my class…" Henry said rather disappointly.**_

"_**Well, maybe you can help me improve my English and I can help you improve your Malay." I suggested.**_

"_**That is a brilliant idea! You can help me improve my Malay so I can speak better to Azlan! Let's start our lessons now!" Henry said.**_

"_**Now? Right here? I am embarrass with my English, plus, everyone can see us…" I said.**_

"_**Ok, why not we go to somewhere more private?" Henry asked as I nodded.**_

* * *

**Meanwhile, Anusha, Hani, and Mindy were eavesdropping…**

"**Oh My Goodness! I think they like each other!" Anusha exclaimed.**

"**Really? That looks normal to me…" Hani said as she rolled her eyes.**

"**We **_**have **_**to tell the others!" Mindy said.**

"**Let's go!" Anusha said as Mindy dragged Hani back to their class.**

**Later…(at Kelas 3 Merah)**

"**I'm telling you, I saw it with my very eyes!" Mindy said nodding.**

"**How can it be?!" Shafiq asked.**

"**What's up, guys?" Sakura popped out of nowhere.**

"**Gah! Sakura, you startled us!" Mazlee said.**

"**Nothing actually, it's just that I think that Mr. Middleton and Cikgu Ayu might be liking each other!" Anusha said.**

"**Just like Luna and Anding!" Amirah added.**

"**Amirah! Me and Anding are **_**just friends**_**!" Luna said.**

"**Yeah! What she said…" Anding said trying to hide his disappointment and his blush.**

"**Or Merida and Hiccup!" Mazlee added.**

"**Watch yer mouth!" Merida yelled.**

"**Shut up!" Hiccup blushed.**

"**Ok…I'm gonna go now!" Sakura said.**

"**Yep! Sakura and I have to go!" Adam Davenport said as both of them walked away.**

"**Is it me or have they been hanging out **_**a lot**_** lately?" Bolin asked sounding jealous.**

"**Ooh~ **_**Somebody's jealous**_**~" Jack Frost mocked as he leaned toward his staff.**

"**Stick to the topic here, people!" Anusha said.**

"**How can Mr. Middleton and Cikgu Ayu communicate? One speaks in Malay, and one speaks in English." Mazlee said.**

"**But they can still hang out, like ducks and chickens!" See Yew Soon pointed out.**

"**True…But I don't think they're a match!" Jibam said.**

"**Nah! They are a match! Just like me and Lisa Surihani~ We still make it happen~" See Yew Soon said dreamily. **_**(Lisa Surihani is a Malaysian actress who is quite popular in Malaysia.)**_

"**Wait a minute! When did you ever go out with Lisa Surihani?" Mindy asked as everyone looked at him.**

"**I **_**do **_**go out with Lisa Surihani, in my dreams…" See Yew Soon admitted blushing as everyone else rolled their eyes while Syed said: "Cheh!".**

"**Ok guys! Here's what we're gonna do! We are going to be…Bond, James Bond." Faiz said putting on a pair of sunglass and said coolly.**

"**I'm in!" Shafiq, Jibam, Mindy, Anusha, Hani, Mazlee, Iza, Amirah, Syed and Johan agreed.**

"**I'm not…" Bolin said.**

"**Dun worry, lad! We are gonna help ya spy on Sakura!" Merida nudged Bolin's shoulder.**

"**I want to see Sakura on her **_**date **_**with my brother!" Bree giggled.**

"**So, Bolin! Mind if I join in?" Chase and Leo asked.**

"**Sure!" Bolin said.**

**And so it began the Spying/Gossip Gang A and B.**

"**What is wrong with these youngsters? Different day, different problems, different disease!" Pak Sham rolled his eyes when he overheard the gang talking as he walked away.**

* * *

**Later…**

**Cikgu Ayu was walking down the corridor smiling as everyone was checking her out. (including Cikgu Malik and Encik Mohammad Salleh.)**

"**Wow! Cikgu Ayu sure has a long life! You just mention her name and she appears!" Mazlee said as Gang A started spying on her.**

"**Oh! There goes my favorite teacher~" Jibam said.**

"**And mine too~" Shafiq smiled.**

"**Isn't your favorite teacher Cikgu Malik?" Anusha asked.**

"**Both are my favorite teachers!" Shafiq said.**

"**Look! She's coming! James Bond time!" Johan said as everyone (except Luna and Hani) put on their sunglasses.**

**(With the teachers)**

"**Hi Henry!" Cikgu Ayu greeted.**

"**Oh hi, Ayu!" Mr. Middleton greeted.**

"**Have you practiced what I have taught you yesterday?" Cikgu Ayu asked.**

"**Yes, I tried to reach Azlan with my broken Malay…" Mr. Middleton began.**

"**So? How did it go?" Cikgu Ayu asked.**

"**No joy… Maybe I said it wrong, I guess…" Mr. Middleton sighed.**

**(Back to Spying/Gossip Gang A)**

"**Nothing is happening!" Amirah and Anusha said.**

"**That is what I meant, they are behaving normal!" Hani and Luna explained.**

**At that moment, Pak Sham, Adam Davenport and Sakura ran down the corridor pushing Pak Sham's trolley filled with cleaning tools, screaming : "Janitor Race!" Mr. Middleton grabbed Cikgu Ayu on the shoulder and both of them sat on the bench, looking frowningly at the runaway trio.**

"**Ok…Let's play James Bond again, shall we?" Anusha said as everyone turned to look again but was shocked to see Mr. Middleton's hands on Cikgu Ayu's shoulders. (Which he is asking her how was she)**

"**OMG!" Everyone turned their heads back shocked with what they saw.**

"**Anusha, Mindy! You guys were right!" Mazlee said fanning himself.**

"**Love is in the air~" Jibam said sadly looking up at the ceiling.**

"**Geesh! Now Cikgu Ayu and Mr. Middleton are together, she doesn't have the time to focus on her teacher's pet anymore…" Shafiq groaned.**

"**Hey! I'm her pet, ok?" Jibam shoot back.**

"**Guys! What we saw could have a different explanation! We should not assume on anything!" Hani said.**

"**Hani is right! It could be a misunderstanding!" Luna said.**

"**Nonsense! This is sizzling news, I tell you!" Mindy said getting her voice recorder.**

"**Yep! This gossip is **_**GOOD**_**!" Mazlee said fanning himself.**

"**Let's spread this gossip now!" Everyone split off except for Faiz, Luna and Hani who just rolled their eyes.**

* * *

**Meanwhile with Bolin and the others…**

**They are spying on what Adam Davenport and Sakura.**

"**Awesome! I won 1****st**** place! Wohoo!" Adam Davenport cheered.**

"**Yep! I'll admit defeat! Like smelly feet!" Sakura asked.**

"**Yep! Chase never gets my sense of humor! To think of it, Bree might have win if she used her super speed!" Adam Davenport suddenly said.**

"**What do you mean Bree using super speed?" Sakura asked.**

"**Um…nothing!" Adam Davenport lied.**

"**I can tell you're lying~" Sakura hummed.**

"**Are you a psychic?" Adam Davenport asked again.**

"**Nope! I can feel the vibrations on the earth and I can tell that people are lying or telling the truth! See! I never wore shoe soles!" Sakura showed Adam Davenport her left shoe, he only saw her dirty bared foot.**

"**Wow! But wouldn't that be dusty?" Adam Davenport asked.**

"**People call it dirt! But I call it a healthy coating of earth!" Sakura said with pride while sitting on a bench.**

"**Back to the subject! I want to ask why did you say that Bree has Super Speed?" Sakura asked again.**

"**Um…You see! Bree is…gifted with super speed because she is good at running! Chase is super smart, and I am super strong!" Adam Davenport had to lie to conceal his bionic secrets.**

"**Well, that makes much more sense now!" Sakura smiled.**

**Back to the Spying/Gossip Gang B.**

"**They seem to be talking!" Hiccup said observing.**

"**Duh! Wot would ya think day'd do? Goin' on ah date?" Merida said sarcastically.**

"**Um…Snowball fighting?" Jack Frost joked.**

"**Hahaha! Very funny Jack!" Merida rolled her eyes while Rapunzel merely shrugged.**

"**Let me try to uh…lip read!" Chase said using his Bionic Super Sensed Hearing to hear their conversation.**

"**Chase, Bree, Bolin, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Mucus, and Jack-o-lanterns! Get out of the bushes! I can feel your vibrations and I can tell you're there!" Sakura shouted as everyone came out of their hiding spot.**

"_**At least I'm clever enough to wear a disguise!" **_**Leo thought as he wore a fake mustache.**

"**LEO FRANCIS DOOLEY! I KNOW YOU ARE HIDING BEHIND WALLS!" Sakura yelled.**

"**No, I'm afraid you're mistake. I am the new Chemistry teacher, Mr. Tate." Leo lied in his fake Australian accent.**

"**Alright then! I believe that a **_**teacher **_**like you deserves a nice acupuncture!" Sakura said as she earthbends a porcupine (Azlan's to be precise) nearby and points it at Leo.**

"**OK YOU GOT ME!" Leo surrendered.**

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Mazlee is spreading gossip about Mr. Middleton and Cikgu Ayu's relationship to a girl, and he was about to tell the boy beside her but it was Azlan. Mazlee just walked away while Azlan rolled his eys.**

**Shafiq was also spreading gossip to some of the juniors at Form 1, he was about to jump out and surprise the next person however it was Encik Mohammad Salleh. Shafiq just pretended to fix his tie and walked away.**

**At the canteen, Anusha and Amirah were gossiping to some other students, when the students walked off, the two girls put on their sunglasses and winked at each other.**

"**Hey Sakura!" Mindy, Iza and Julie called out to the cap girl.**

"**Hey Mindy, Iza, Julie! Did you girls use breath mints, cuz' you smell minty!" Sakura said winking.**

"**Aw~ You always know what to say!" Julie said smiling.**

"**Hey why not we share you guys some of the latest, sizzling gossip!" Mindy said.**

"**Um…Ok! But I am not into gossip!" Sakura said rolling her eyes shrugging.**

"**Ok! I wanna hear it!" Bree said giggling.**

"**Ok! Did you know that Mr. Middleton and Cikgu Ayu are a couple now?" Mindy said.**

"**What? Is that true?!" Rapunzel, Sakura, Bree, Merida and the boys were all shocked.**

"**It **_**is **_**true! I saw them together! They were like…Hhm…Hey Adam!" Mindy thought for a while and then called out for Adam.**

"**Yeah? What's up Mindy?" Adam asked walking towards them.**

"**You put your arm on Julie's shoulder right now!" Mindy said pointing at him.**

"**WHA…WHAT?!" Adam said asking.**

"**Just do what I say!" Mindy said.**

"**Fine…" Adam sighed as he sat beside Julie and put his arm around Julie's shoulders as Julie blushed.**

"**See! That is what I saw! Mr. Middleton and Cikgu Ayu were like **_**that**_** when me and Gang A were spying on them!" Mindy said.**

"**Huh? I have never noticed that Adam and Julie would make a **_**cute**_** couple as well!" Mindy giggled as she added as Julie and Adam glanced at each other and blushed.**

**At that moment, Syed and Johan walked to the canteen and saw Adam and Julie. Johan, fuming and outraged, went up to Adam and grabbed him by the collar.**

"**WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE JUMPING JOEY-BEANS ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!" Johan yelled.**

"**Calm down, Johan!" Syed said rushing up to help Adam.**

"**Let me handle it! Porcupine please!" Sakura carried Azlan's porcupine and points it at Johan and **_**accidentally **_**caused Johan to passed out.**

"**Ok…Johan, your sis isn't **_**with**_** Adam! They are just demonstrating what Mindy and you guys saw!" Sakura explained.**

"**OF WHAT?! MY SISTER DATING MY BEST FRIEND?!" Johan yelled.**

"**Hey look! It's Hani, Luna, Anusha, Amirah and Mazlee!" Bree waved at them.**

"**Oh Amirah~ You look beautiful as usual, your eyes are brown like cockroaches! Your cheeks are so fluffy like a puffer fish! Your shin is so smooth and shiny like…Encik Mohammad Salleh's bald head!" Syed said to Amirah who is ticked off, while everyone else laughed.**

"**Look, it's Mr. Middleton!" Mazlee pointed.**

"**Hi sir!" Everyone greeted.**

"**Hey everyone!" Mr. Middleton said smiling.**

"**You're having nasi lemak for breakfast?" Mindy asked.**

"**Nasi lemak in the canteen is good!" Mazlee said.**

"**Yes I am…" Mr. Middleton answered.**

"**Too bad you're eating alone though…Where is your **_**'you know who'**_**?" Anusha smirked.**

"**My what? You know who?" Mr. Middleton was still confused.**

"**Yep sir! **_**'You know who'**_**?" Bree and Mazlee smiled.**

"**Huh? I don't know what you're talking about…Later guys!" Mr. Middleton said walking away.**

"**What's up with him?" Bree asked as the others shrugged.**

"**Mr. Middleton must be embarrassed that everyone knows his secret and doesn't want to let others know!" Mazlee guessed.**

"**That's what me and Luna keep telling you! Now everyone wants to know if Mr. Middleton and Cikgu Ayu are a couple!" Hani told them.**

"**But we saw them…" Anusha and Iza pointed out.**

"**But what we saw could have a different explanation…" Hani said.**

"**I, too, don't believe that Mr. Middleton and Cikgu Ayu aren't dating!" Luna said nodding.**

"**I disagree with the fact that both teachers are dating!" Sakura said nodding her head.**

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Some students are gossiping in a group talking about Mr. Middleton and Cikgu Ayu dating. Cikgu Malik happened to walk by and overheard them gossiping. He didn't believe what he had heard so he walked away.**

**Much later…**

_**(Cikgu Ayu's P.O.V)**_

_**I was walking to the canteen for lunch when I saw Cikgu Malik. I quicly look away.**_

"_**Good day, Cikgu Ayu!"**_

"_**Good day to you as well…"**_

"_**Are you going to the canteen for lunch?"**_

"_**Yes, I am…"**_

"_**Really? I'm going as well, shall we eat together?"**_

"_**But didn't you just came out of the canteen?"**_

"_**Nope! I was um…helping out by carrying the tables!"**_

"_**Hi Cikgu Malik and Cikgu Ayu!" Encik Mohammad Salleh said.**_

"_**Hello Encik Mohammad Salleh!" We greeted back.**_

"_**Um…Malik! I need you to help me carry a metal chest!" Encik Mohammad Salleh said to Cikgu Malik.**_

"_**No need, you can ask a stronger person, how about Adam Davenport?"**_

"_**No! I only need a strong person not a stronger one! Please come with me!" Encik Mohammad Salleh said as he dragged Cikgu Malik away, I sighed in relief and went to the canteen.**_

* * *

**(Mr. Middleton's P.O.V)**

**I was coming out of the classroom and was about to head to the canteen when I saw Cikgu Ayu passing by. **

"**A…" I was about to call her name when…**

"**No shouting-shouting in the school! No shouting, please! Go that way!" Encik Mohammad Salleh said.**

"**But I…" I tried to explain.**

"**No buts! Go that way now!" Encik Mohammad Salleh said.**

**I had no choice but to do as he said.**

* * *

**The next day…**

_**I was walking to the canteen for lunch when I saw my students, Jibam and Shafiq.**_

"_**Good day, Cikgu Ayu!" Shafiq smiled.**_

"_**Hi Shafiq!" I smiled back.**_

"_**I've baked some cookies for you!" Shafiq said offering me some cookies.**_

"_**They look good! I'll try one!" I said taking one cookie and ate it.**_

"_**Well? How was it?" Shafiq asked.**_

_**To be honest, the cookie was too salty, he must have put in too much salted butter than sugar. I just smiled and nodded. I need a drink!**_

_**At that moment, Jibam came towards me holing a glass of fruit juice.**_

"_**Here Cikgu! A glass of fruit juice just for you!" Jibam offered me a glass of juice. I had no time to thank him so I just took the glass of fruit juice and drank it. Goodness me! This juice is too sour! I just smiled at my two students as I walked away.**_

* * *

**At the same time…**

**(Bolin's P.O.V)**

**I noticed that Sakura and Adam Davenport have been going out A LOT! Don't get me wrong and all that…But I am starting to feel a little jealous…**

"**Hey Bolin!" Sakura called me.**

"**Um…Hey Sakura…You free after school?" I said blushing.**

"**Sorry, but AD(Adam Davenport) and I have plans! Wanna come?" Sakura answered.**

"**Yep! The more the merrier!" Adam Davenport said.**

"**No thanks…" I rejected.**

"**Suit yourself, dude!" Both of them said as they walked off. **

**I sighed as I walked outside the corridor and saw my friends, Shafiq and Johan practicing football.**

"**Hey Johan, Hi Shafiq!" I called out.**

"**Hey Bro-lin!" Johan said.**

"**46, 47, 48, 49, 50!" Shafiq was counting how many times had he kicked his ball up and down.**

"**Wow! Shafiq you did awesome! Just like what my **_**kongfu **_**teacher says **_**'practice makes prefect'**_**!" See Yew Soon popped out of nowhere.**

"**Prefect? It's **_**'practice makes perfect'**_**, not prefect!" I corrected.**

"**Whatever! The weird thing is that I keep eat, drink, and dream football all the time!" Shafiq said.**

"**Nonsense! You eat, drink and dream Cikgu Ayu, right~" See Yew Soon teased.**

"**Nah! She's with Mr. Middleton now…" Shafiq sighed.**

"**Uh-huh!" Johan added.**

"**How do you know about that? Don't tell me the 2 football captains like to gossip?" See Yew Soon asked.**

"**Hey! That's not true!" Johan said.**

"**I saw them with my very eyes! They were like this!" Shafiq said as he demonstrated by putting his arms on my shoulder.**

"**Get your hands off, dude!" I said.**

"**Isn't Cikgu Ayu with Cikgu Malik?" See Yew Soon asked.**

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

**Behind the walls Encik Mohammad Salleh overheard them.**

"**It can't be Henry, cannot be Ayu, it can't be Malik either…" He said as he walked off.**

**Pak Sham the janitor looked at them as he shook his head.**

"**Geesh! Even the teachers are behaving like the students…" Pak Sham rolled his eyes.**

* * *

**At the canteen…**

**Cikgu Ayu just finished her lunch when Mr. Middleton went towards her.**

"**Hi Ayu, I have a query." Mr. Middleton began.**

"**Hi Henry. You like curry? Me too." Cikgu Ayu smiled.**

"**No not curry, query. You know, a question." Mr. Middleton said.**

"**Ok! Ask ahead!" Cikgu Ayu smiled.**

"**What's 'class' in Malay?" Mr. Middleton asked.**

"'**Class' is 'Kelas'!" Cikgu Ayu smiled.**

"**Ok! Then, what is 'budget' in Malay?"**

"'**Budget' is 'budget'."**

"**I see, what is 'integrity' in Malay?"**

"'**Integrity' is 'intigriti'!"**

"**I see! That means I can speak Malay!" Mr. Middleton smiled.**

"**Good job!" Cikgu Ayu clapped her hands.**

"**Hi Ayu and Henry…" Cikgy Malik said.**

"**Mind if I sit here?" Cikgu Malik sat down beside Cikgu Ayu.**

"**Malik, Ayu, Henry, can I eat as well? Aunty! I mean Miss! I want to eat **_**nasi lemak, ice kacang(blended ice Malaysian style) **_**and**_** curry ikan(curry fish)**_** for 4 please!" Encik Mohammad Salleh said as he sat next to Mr. Middleton.**

"**Um…It's time to go now!" Cikgu Ayu said.**

"**Yes, it is. Bye!" Mr. Middleton said as he and Cikgu Ayu left the canteen.**

**At that moment, the canteen lunch lady handed over a tray of food Mr. Mohammad Salleh had ordered earlier.**

"**Sorry, I've lost my appetite…" Encik Mohammad Salleh said but he had to pay the lunch lady who is rather angry.**

* * *

**Much later…**

**Jack Frost, Faiz, Hiccup, and the boys(excluding Adam Davenport) were hanging out with Merida, Rapunzel, Iza and some other girls.**

"**Hey guys! Hani and Luna don't believe that Mr. Middleton and Cikgu Ayu are an item!" Anusha ran towards them.**

"**So, what to do now?" Amirah shrugged.**

"**I say we play James Bond again! Wanna join?" Anusha asked.**

"**Of course… yes!" Everyone agreed.**

"**Where is SYS? I ordered a pair of binoculars from him." Mazlee asked.**

"**Hi guys! A new pair of binoculars/telescope is here! You can see New York, Penang Island and even the Solar System! It only costs RM9.90!" See Yew Soon bragged.**

**Mazlee snatched the binoculars but used it upside-down.**

"**I can't see a thing! Is this a fake?" Mindy used the binoculars and asked.**

"**No way! This is new!" See Yew Soon said.**

"**I want a refund!" Mazlee demanded.**

"**No way!" See Yew Soon said.**

"**Refund! Refund! Refund!" Mazlee demanded.**

"**NO! NO! NO!" See Yew Soon said.**

**Rapunzel, Hiccup, Jack and Merida laughed behind.**

"**Hey guys! Look! Mr. Middleton and Cikgu Ayu are making their move now!" Chase said.**

"**Let's go!" Everyone followed the two teachers.**

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**(Bolin's P.O.V.)**

**I was spying on what Adam Davenport and Sakura were doing from behind the walls, I saw them going into the principal's office. Mr. Middleton and Cikgu Ayu went inside next.**

"**Hey Bo!" Everyone called me.**

"**Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.**

"**Are you spying on the teacher lovebirds?" Mindy asked.**

"**No! I saw Sakura and Adam Davenport going inside." I said as I walked along.**

"**Is that EMS (Encik Mohammad Salleh) and Cikgu Malik?" Mindy said pointing at them.**

"**Sir, what are you doing here?" Me and the others asked.**

"**Um…We were just wondering what is going on inside…" Cikgu Malik lied as Encik Mohammad Salleh nodded.**

"**But we are much smaller, we'd fit through the hole to listen to what is going on!" Jack Frost said as he leaned closer to the door.**

"**Lemme see!" Merida pushed him aside.**

"**Oh for crying out loud! Let me look!" Mindy shoved them aside.**

"**No! I want to see!" Mazlee said.**

**I pushed them aside to hear what is going on, but Shafiq and Cikgu Malik pushed behind me and…**

"**BANG!"**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

**Sakura, Adam Davenport, Mr. Middleton and Cikgu Ayu turned around and saw the students and the two teachers falling down as they crashed through the door.**

"**What is going on?" Puan Hajar, the headmistress, walked in and asked.**

"**Um…We heard noises inside." Hiccup said.**

"**Yes, it is because I gave Henry and Ayu the permission to use my office for their English and Malay class." Puan Hajar explained.**

"**Then what are Sakura and Adam doing here?" Leo asked.**

"**They are here because they have my permission to have a Malay History lesson." Puan Hajar explained.**

"**Yeah! AD can't understand Malay so I had to translate it!" Sakura said rolling her eyes.**

"**Yeah! She's telling me the story of who found Malacca. Is it Parasect?" Adam Davenport nodded.**

"**It's Para-me-swa-ra!" Sakura said giggling.**

"**Ok…Para-mi-so-ra?" Adam Davenport tried to pronounce the names right.**

"**Nope! Wrong again!" Sakura giggled.**

"**So, you're not dating?" Mindy asked.**

"**Ahem! Those who are not allowed in my office, GET OUT!" Puan Hajar said as everyone ran out of the office.**

"**Everyone out!" Encik Mohammad Salleh said as Puan Hajar gave him a look.**

"**Yes Me out also! (Yes, I'm also going out.)" Encik Mohammad Salleh said as he walked off.**

"**Anyone still in here must go out." Puan Hajar said.**

**Suddenly, Pak Sham the janitor came out and said.**

"**Does that mean I have to go too?" Pak Sham said as he went off.**

"**As you were." Puan Hajar smiled as she closed the door.**

"**Um…Apa yang berlaku?(What just happened?)" Mr. Middleton asked Cikgu Ayu as she shrugged.**

* * *

**A few hours later…**

**Sakura went home with a small stalk of flowers.**

"**I'm home..." Sakura said as she took off her shoes and turned around to see…**

"**Hi shortie!" Jack Frost said.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Sakura asked as she saw everyone in her class and Julie in her living room.**

"**Relax, I gave them the permission!" Her dad, Mr. Harushi said.**

"**So, what are these?" Bree snatched the flowers from Sakura's hands.**

"**Flowers, also known as **_**living things**_**, that's what!" Sakura said sarcastically.**

"**Who gave them?" Julie asked.**

"**Adam." Sakura said.**

"**WHAT?! YOU TWO TIMING JERK! ONE HAND ON MY SISTER AND THE OTHER ON MY BEST FRIEND?!" Johan said in shock and grabbed Adam's collar.**

"**I meant Adam Davenport." Sakura said calmingly.**

"**Oh, I knew that." Johan said letting go of Adam.**

"**What? Why did he give you flowers? Is he bothering you?" Bolin said in a protective tone.**

"**Nah! He bought them for me because he wanted to thank me for teaching him History." Sakura explained.**

"**Oh, that's good, I like that better." Bolin sighed in relief.**

"**And by the way, I have detention after school that was why me and Adam Davenport couldn't come home early, Pak Sham and us had a Janitor Clean Up Day a few days ago and caused Mr. Middleton and Cikgu Ayu to sit down and put his arm on her shoulder. The camera caught that on tape and Puan Hajar was mad about it." Sakura explained.**

"**Oh…WHAT?!" The others said in shock.**

* * *

_**Purpledolpi05: Sorry for not writing for a while…**_

_**Jack: Please review!(makes a snowball and splashed it on Merida)**_

_**Merida: Dis is war!**_

_**Mazlee: Next chapter: Mentor Day!**_

_**Sakura: Worst part of all, I'll be paired up with Mucus, Bolin, AD, and Frost flake with my DAD!**_

_**Marcus: WHAT?!**_

_**Bree: On the bright side, I'm paired up with Amirah, Azlin, Luna with Miss Haru.**_

_**Purpledolpin05: Miss Haru is another new OC and a teacher, and also Sakura's 25 year old aunt. There will be more teachers recruiting, so I do not mind if you guys create a few teachers OC or two!**_

_**Mindy: Stop giving people spoiler alert! (rolls her eyes)**_

_**Julie: That's all for now! Bye~ (waves)**_

_**Purpledolpin05: Yep! Thanks for the 4 views! Bye!**_


End file.
